A Vocaloid's Journey
by GooBall
Summary: A story about Rin and his Vocaloid named Black Rock Shooter. Crossover between Black Rock Shooter, Vocaloid and Blue Exorcist. Have Fun Reading!


**I do not own Black Rock Shooter, Vocaloids, Blue Exorcist or this picture.**

**Hope you will enjoy this as much as my mind had at coming up with this story!**

**If you want something like a theme song search for Sisters Of The Light by Xandria**

**Now onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Epilogue: The Very Beginning**_

_In ... The people of the world called Earth found a new way of fighting. As they relaxed their creations would kill, betray or assassinate each other. They were called the Zeroloids because of their ability to completely blind any beings. As the years progressed the Zeroloids became aware of themselves and refused to obey and started killing human beings. As the world shook and trembled they made the Vocaloids with Hatsune Miku as the mother of all Vocaloids._

_This is a story of one of those Vocaloids..._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Birth**_

**-Beginning procedure for creating Vocaloid**

-You can begin the procedure Hatsune Miku.

As Hatsune Miku began to sing the song for the creation of a new Vocaloid the scientists were awed by her voice although they had already heard it a million times.

"I wonder who the human counterpart will be." one of the scientists said while looking at the platform were the Vocaloid would be constructed but now there were only the materials required to make a Vocaloid but they slowly began to swirl around.

As the materials slowly formed a sleek black with white stripes Vocaloid whose name and human counterpart was still unknown.

**"Completed building Vocaloid" **Miku said ending her song and walked slowly to her new comrade.

As the Vocaloid slowly wake up her eyes opened and as she slowly stood up the scientists could see her left eye had flamed up in a swirling blue flame which resided in her crystal black eye.

"W-hat is going on?" One of the scientists asked to no one in particular.

**"What is your name and who is your human counterpart?" **Miku asked the Vocaloid.

**"My name is Black Rock Shooter and my human counterpart hasn't connected to me yet" Black Rock Shooter responded in a monotone voice.**

As Miku greeted her and hugged her new comrade and asked **"Will you join me to the examination room but could you please do something about your flame?"**

Black Rock Shooter nodded and closed her eyes for a second and as she reopened them the flame was gone.

As the two Vocaloids walked to the door that let to the room in question.

The scientist regained their posture and argued what they should do.

"We need to destroy her at once she probably has a defect." one of the scientists said.

"We don't know that for sure and Miku will probably not allow us to destroy her new friend.'' Another scientist said .

"So our only option is to keep an eye on her?" One of the more reasonable scientists proposed.

"Agreed, now I will be leaving to my home." The head of the scientist said.

As he walked out of the room, the rest of the scientists went to the examination room where Miku and Black Rock Shooter were waiting.

**"I hope there is the examination is positive." **Miku said while looking at Black Rock Shooter.

Black Rock Shooter nodded in agreement.

**"Not so talkative are we?" **Miku asked with a smile.

And again the only thing Black Rock Shooter did was nodding.

This made Miku spirit slinker a bit and it seemed that her pony tails went down like a dogs ears when sad or in pain.

Black Rock Shooter did not know what to do so she made a gamble and hugged Miku as that was what Miku did to her before and it made her feel comfortable.

**"H-uh?" **Miku said as she was suddenly hugged by Black Rock Shooter but smiled in return as she regained her happiness because of the fact that Black Rock Shooter wasn't an emotionless being and returned the hug.

As the door opened and the scientists walked in while Miku tried to make Black Rock Shooter sit but was unable to as Black Rock Shooter was still hugging her.

**"You can stop hugging me." **Miku said while trying to make Black Rock Shooter sit on the examination bed.

Black Rock Shooter listened and sat on the bed while hoping she didn't make Miku hate her.

Miku seemed to notice this and smiled happily towards Black Rock Shooter comforting her.

"Could we start now?" One of the growing impatient scientists asked.

Only to be rewarded with a angry gaze from Miku as she said **"You can begin when Black Rock Shooter thinks she is ready!"**

"S-ure Miku" the scientist in question said.

Black Rock Shooter then nodded towards Miku as if to say it's ok.

**"It seems Black Rock Shooter is okay with the examination but I will stay with her." **Miku said while grabbing a chair and putting it next to the bed.

Black Rock Shooter seemed to relax knowing that Miku would be with her for what was going to happen.

"Could you lie down in the bed Black Rock Shooter?" The scientist asked while preparing the equipment needed for the examination.

Black Rock Shooter then lied down on the bed while trying to restrain her fears.

Of Course Miku noticed this and grabbed one of Black Rock Shooters hands and said **"You can squeeze my hand if you are afraid or in pain Black Rock Shooter."**

**"Please call me Rock" **Black Rock Shooter whispered.

Miku's eyes enlarger upon hearing her friend speaking and responded ''**Happy to know you have not lost the ability to speak completely.''**

''We are ready to start. Are you ready Rock?'' The examination scientist asked which resulted in Black Rock Shooter jumping up and her left eye bursted into a blue flame again and she looked at the scientist and said with a deep and dark voice ''**I do not yet consider you my friend so would you please call me Black Rock Shooter?''**

This left both Miku and the scientists in shock.

''O-kay Black Rock Shooter would you please lie down again?'' The still a bit shocked scientist asked.

As Black Rock Shooter lied down her flame slowly disappeared.

''**Do you truly consider me your friend?'' **Miku asked Black Rock Shooter softly.

''**Of course I do, you created me and protected me.'' **Black Rock Shooter whispered.

Miku looked at her newfound friends face and smiled.

''I hope I am not interrupting anything but could we start?'' One of the scientists asked but before Miku or Black Rock Shooter could respond he plugged Black Rock Shooter in and let her go into sleep-mode.

''**What did you do that for?'' **Miku said while jumping up from her seat leaving Rocks hand on the bed.

''She would have said it would be okay or would have nodded so what is the point in waiting for an answer?'' The scientist said and looked at his screen to see if there was anything wrong with the new Vocaloid.

I shall not let anybody hurt Black Rock Shooter Miku thought and returned to her seat only to find Rocks hand spazzing around so she quickly put her hand back in Black Rock Shooters hand before it would could cause something terrible and as she held Rocks hand she saw Black Rock Shooter smile a little and relax.

''What did you do Miku?'' The scientist asked shocked as his screen suddenly had more information on it.

Miku responded with ''**Black Rock Shooter wasn't fully asleep before.''**

''How is that possible?'' The scientist asked.

''**Something wasn't right so she couldn't go to sleep yet.'' **Miku responded and gestured to her hand in Black Rock Shooters hand.

''But this machine was design to completely immobilize any Vocaloid to ensure the Vocaloid couldn't do anything if something went wrong.'' The scientist replied while looking at all the new data.

''**It would seem that your machine needs an upgrade but don't be worry Black Rock Shooter will not try anything as I am here at her side but if you try something which doesn't seem right I may not be able to stop myself.'' **Miku said while looking at Black Rock Shooter's body which was resting on the bed.

"Then it will be for the best if I finish this quickly" The suddenly very cautious scientist said.

**"Agreed" **She responded

30 min later the examination was finished and the results were normal.

As they woke up Black Rock Shooter again and told her the result were positive she nodded and stood up only to find Miku hugging her again which left her confused as nothing was wrong.

''**I just wanted to give you a hug that's all.'' **Miku explained to Black Rock Shooter.

As Black Rock Shooter nodded again but suddenly fell and shut down.

Miku grabbed Black Rock Shooter before she could could hit the floor and said ''**What happened?"**

''There is nothing to be afraid of it seems that her human counterparts has been connected to Black Rock Shooter.'' The scientist explained as his phone suddenly rang and he answered it only to hear the excited voice of boss saying ''_My son just blacked out and said that he saw a sleek black Vocaloid who introduced herself as Black Rock Shooter so could you do me a favor and bring Black Rock Shooter here?''_

''Sure thing boss only Black Rock Shooter has seemed to shut down momentarily and cannot be moved'' The scientist explained.

''**I will bring her to her human counterpart if that is okay?'' **Miku asked while looking with puppy eyes to the scientist.

''Boss is it ok if Miku brings Black Rock Shooter to you? The scientist asked.

"_And why would Miku be needed to bring Black Rock Shooter?"_ His boss responded.

"We-ll ehmm…. it seems Black Rock Shooter feels more okay if Miku is around and since she has gone offline she may freak out when awake again but the main reason is that Black Rock Shooter is too heavy to carry." The scientist said.

_"Well fine but assign a few guards to her as we don't want either of them to fall in the wrong hands."_

But before the scientist could say anythingto Miku she was already running towards the door while carrying Black Rock Shooter bridal style and opening the door only to continue to run towards the exit of the facility.

"Hold on Miku you need to take a few guards with you!" The man screamed but thought she is probably already too far away to hear me... When his phone started beeping and as he looked at it it said: "I will be better off on my own as I am faster this way :P." He sighed and thought how am I gonna explain this to my boss...

Miku grabbed a long black coat for Black Rock Shooter and went outside of the facility and jumped onto the nearest roof. As Miku was continuing jumping across the roofs of homes, shops and other establishments while still holding Black Rock Shooter but suddenly stopped as she thought she heard something and looked at Black Rock Shooter.

**"Are you awake again?" **She asked Black Rock Shooter but Black Rock Shooter did not respond and so she continued jumping across roofs to their destination: the main building of the Loid Industries. As she approached her destination and jumped down just before the main entrance while shaking and shocking nearby people. She slowly stood up again and slowly walked into the hospital while still carrying Black Rock Shooter.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked Miku.

Miku responded with **"Where is the head scientist of Loid Industries? I have his child's Vocaloid with me."**

"He is in the penthouse." The receptionist replied.

**"Thank you" **And Miku walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse floor.

As happy elevator music began to play the lift went up towards the penthouse floor. Miku heard a beep and walked out of the elevator and entered the room.

"Who is there?" A male voice asked.

**"Its me Miku and I am here with Black Rock Shooter." **And she walked inside and laid Black Rock Shooter on a bench inside the room and covered her with the long black coat.

''Where are the guards that were assigned to protect you?'' The head of the scientists asked Miku.

''**I thought it would be faster and safer if I were to go alone.'' **Miku responded when they heard something moving in the background.

''**Are you awake again Rock?'' **Miku asked as she turned around only to see Black Rock Shooter looking furiously around observing the situation but stopped as soon as she heard and saw Miku and sat up and tried to dress herself into the coat by failed miserably.

''**Let me help you.'' **Miku asked and went over to Black Rock Shooter and helped her to get into the coat and was rewarded with a smile from Black Rock Shooter.

''It seems that you are connected to my son and will stay with him until you or he dies. So if you fail him or disappoint him I will make sure of your demise'' The man said to Black Rock Shooter.

On this Black Rock Shooter only nodded while Miku was preparing to say some rather unpleasant words but was stopped by Black Rock Shooter who said softly ''**It is okay.''**

''Well now we have to out of the way lets introduce you to my son and said ''Get down here Rin!"

''I am coming down old geezer''. his son responded.

As they heard noises of someone coming down the stairs and jumping over the last few steps onto the main floor.

''Hello my name is **Rin Okumura** and apparently you are my Vocaloid so nice to meet you.'' Rin said to his personal Vocaloid.

**"Nice to meet you too Rin Okumura.'' **Black Rock Shooter said softly.

''Please call me Rin.'' Rin said.

''**If you say so Rin'' **She responded to Rin

''Shall we go find something more suitable for you to wear?'' Rin asked Black Rock Shooter.

''**I do not need anymore clothing as this coat is more then enough.'' **She responded.

''And why is that?'' He asked while coming closer to Black Rock Shooter and examined the coat.

''**As it was given to me by my creator and friend Hatsune Miku.''**

''Well that is a bold statement to say you are the friend of the Hatsune Miku but I like your style.'' Rin said while smirking toward Black Rock Shooter.

''**It is true that she is my friend'' **Miku then said only to be interrupted by two people coming down the stairs.

''And who might this be Rin? Has your Vocaloid finally arrived? The male and human part of the two asked.

''Yes, My Vocaloid has arrived and is called Black Rock Shooter and let me introduce you to my little brother Yukio and his Vocaloid named Black Gold Saw." Rin said while looking angrily to his little brother.

''**Pleased to meet you Yukio Okumura and Black Gold Saw.'' **

''Pleased to meet you too Black Rock Shooter.'' Yukio and Black Gold Saw said while inspecting Black Rock Shooter.

''Now could you leave us be?'' Rin asked Yukio and Black Gold Saw.

''Sure'' they responded and walked towards the kitchen.

''Shall we go to your future room then?'' Rin asked Black Rock Shooter only to get a nod back.

'

''**Thanks for everything Miku.'' **Black Rock Shooter said softly to Miku.

''**Never mind it I was happy to help! See you in school tomorrow Black Rock Shooter and Rin Okumura!'' **Miku said and left the building.

Black Rock Shooter then walked towards Rin and waited besides him.

''I assume you are ready?'' Rin asked only to receive yet another nod from Black Rock Shooter.

''Let's go then!'' Rin said to Black Rock Shooter and walked to the stairs to the first floor of the penthouse towards his and Black Rock Shooters (future) room.

''Please don't mind all the stuff everywhere I haven't got time to clean yet.'' Rin explained and opened the door.

As Black Rock Shooter entered the room she went on a frenzy of discovering everything that was inside and cleaning up while doing it.

''I thought I said don't mind the stuff everywhere.'' While trying to hide some papers behind his back but it was already too late. Black Rock Shooter jumped behind him and grabbed the papers only to find drawings of Vocaloids.

''Those were just some ideas I had.'' Rin said while nervously scratching his head.

Black Rock Shooter looked at them all and then handed them over to Rin who quickly put them away which was utterly pointless he thought as she had already searched everywhere.

''So if you are done searching throughout my room and personal items?'' Rin said while thinking how can I convince Black Rock Shooter not to say anything about my personal items…...

Black Rock Shooter nodded and then looked around for her sleeping unit which was positioned next to the door hanging on the wall which was covered in boxes.

''Just let me get these boxes out of the way'' Rin said but before he could even lift a single box Black Rock Shooter picked them all up and moved them outside of the room.

"I could have carried some too." Rin said...

**"There is no reason to worry or care about me as I only exist to help and protect you from harm." **Black Rock Shooter said while still maintaining a quiet voice.

"You are my first and hopefully last Vocaloid so I will care or worry about you!" Rin said while getting upset about that suchs a wondefull being would deny itself from living.

**"But why would you worry about an object that is made especially for your protection? Do you like the looks of this unit so much that all your drawing contained almost pitch black Vocaloids? **Black Rock Shooter asked her owner.

"Ehh... It is not like that! its just I have learned to care about people close to yourself and Vocaloids are included." Rin said while trying to retain a stoick face.

**"So you do not like the looks of this unit then?" **Black Rock Shooter said while sliding down on the ground with her head down.

**"So I have already disappointed my master... I'm sorry Rin Okumura for failing you so soon." **Black Rock Shooter said while hiding her head in between her legs.

"You haven't failed me because you can't do anything about your looks as they come from my subconscious so if there is one to blame it is me." Rin said while getting on the floor next to Black Rock Shooter.

**"So nothing is wrong? **Black Rock Shooter asked hesitantly to Rin.

"Of course there isn't dummy!" He responded and thought phew that could have ended in disaster.

"Dinner is ready!" A female voice said downstairs.

"Let's go and eat Black Rock Shooter." Rin said while going towards the door only to feel something stopping him from leaving and he turned around only to see Black Rock Shooter holding the back of his shirt.

**"You can call me Rock as your are my owner and master." **Black Rock Shooter said to Rin and released her grip on his shirt.

"Okay Rock!" He responded and went downstairs with Black Rock Shooter following him closely.

As Rin's entire family was sitting by the table with their Vocaloids standing behind and them the mother of Rin said "I am Mato Kuroi and this is Death Master but I gave her the name of my passed away friend Yomi and this seriously looking guy is Shiro Fujimoto and his Vocaloid is called Satan. So what is your name Vocaloid?"

"Her name is Black Rock Shooter and she is a bit shy." Rin said before Black Rock Shooter could even utter a single word which he later explained with to that if he hadn't done that she would have been interrogated by his mother.

"Okay lets eat then." Mato said and started eating.

As the humans were regaining vital substances needed to stay alive the Vocaloids were standing behind them but around the middle of the dinner they were excused to do the tasks given by their owners.

Black Rock Shooter wasn't giving anything to do except going to Rin's room and wait for him. So she stood in the middle of the room waiting for Rin to finish eating.

30 minutes later the door went open and Rin came in and said "You could have relaxed you know."

**"I am to do what my owner want and nothing else." **She said.

''Well then lets prepare for tomorrow.'' He said as he walked towards his table and searched for his agenda but stopped as he saw Black Rock Shooter had already found it.

After a few minutes his bag was ready for school and so he went gaming in SAO only to find something with a black cloak following him closely and he remember that he saw Black Rock Shooter sitting on a chair with her eyes closed earlier and he thought she is really following me everywhere where it is possible. Let's see what she can do and called over his friends for a boss battle. As the approached the boss area and opened the door he was stopped by the black hooded person and she gave him a sleek black katana.

''Thanks Rock.'' He said against the black hooded person.

Black Rock Shooter nodded and continued to follow him through the boss door.

Rin hadn't fought this boss before but knew its moves and charged in along with his friends only to see a black shadow flying over their heads and kicking the boss down on the floor and then backed away before they could see who it was. Not too soon after that Rin heard a soft noise of someone touching the floor behind him and looked and saw Black Rock Shooter.

''So that was you! Awesome!'' Rin said to her and attacked the boss himself along with his little brother, Len, Bon and Yuu with their Vocaloids as well. As he unsheathed his katana he heard Black Rock Shooter ask him ''**May I engage the target?'' **and he responded with ''Sure be my guest''. Then he suddenly saw some blue flames emerging from behind him and turned around and saw Black Rock Shooter flying above the ground by flaming blue wings behind her back and with a burst an blue flame around her left eye appeared and then she rushed to the boss attacking it from above and smacking it against the floor while everybody was looking at the amazing spectacle Black Rock Shooter was creating. Rin was thinking to himself wait doesn't a Vocaloid make her or his character the same as in the real world?

A few minutes later the boss was defeated single handedly by Black Rock Shooter while everybody else was sitting around talking about Rin's Vocaloid and her blue flames. As Black Rock Shooter approached them and Rin sheathed his sword making Black Rock Shooters flame eye and wings disappear and she sat down to the left of him and covering her head with the black hood and ignoring the words Rins friends were saying about her.

So they asked Rin why his Vocaloid could fly and he said "As that is her personality and weapon."

"So now we have a flying unit that would be very useful." Bon said and introduced his Vocaloid to Black Rock Shooter which was called Megurine Luka and she wielded two small daggers while he wielded a shield and staff making him the mage.

Len also introduced his Vocaloid which was called Kagamine Rin and wielded a scimitar same as Len's

Yuu also introduced her Vocaloid who wielded 2 giant arms and was named Strength and she herself wielded a stinger and a small shield

As Rin's friends kept on trying to make Black Rock Shooter utter even a single word their Vocaloids were gathering information and/or exp for their owners.

I might need to stop them annoying Black Rock Shooter Rin thought to himself only to see Black Rock Shooter jump up and literally sprinting on the heads of his friends and jumped onto a wall and sat down. As his friends recovered from the sudden movements of Black Rock Shooter he thought well at least she didn't kill them.. and then he heard a singing voice behind him and he and his friends turned around only to see Hatsune Miku standing ontop of a pillar and all the Vocaloids including the ones who were doing other things but just got back bowed their heads as they saw Miku.

''**No need to be so formal! Stand up my fellow Vocaloids.'' **Miku said while searching for Black Rock Shooter until she saw a shadow jumping down from a wall.

''**There you are Rock! Could you take me on a flight? **Miku asked while looking with really big eyes towards Black Rock Shooter.

Rin looked over to Black Rock Shooter and saw that she was nodding so he unsheathed his katana and so unleashing the blue flames. Then Black Rock Shooter dashed towards Miku and grabbed her and held her bridal style and took off while leaving everybody else behind in the dust cloud she created.

''**This is a great experience but are you sure you can also fly in the real world?'' **Miku asked while nervously holding onto Black Rock Shooter as it would hurt quite a bit falling down from such a height.

''**I don't know yet but I feel like I can.'' **She responded and after flying a few more laps landed next to Rin who then wanted to sheath the katana but the katana was stolen by his friends as they wanted to see more of Black Rock Shooter's abilities and ''looks'' which annoyed Rin and Miku a lot.

''Sooooo can we touch your wings?'' They asked and Black Rock Shooters head went furiously left and right.

''What can we do then? Challenge you and each other in a battle for who can touch your wings?'' Bon said.

''I believe there is no way around this Rock so lets have them fight each other.'' Rin said and looked to Black Rock Shooter for approval. She sighed and nodded and walked to pillar and jumped on top of it.

/Free-For-All started/

As they began to charge at each other they were stopped by a earthquake made by very low bass and they all fell to the ground and begged for mercy and so the battle was won by Miku with the power of bass.

/Free-For-All Ended/

''**I have won so do I get to touch your wings?'' **Miku asked as she walked towards the pillar where Black Rock Shooter was on top of.

Black Rock Shooter jumped down and nodded.

''**Soo soft and painful at the same time!'' **Said a literally shocked Miku.

''Well I am happy I didn't touch your wings…" Rin's friends said which resulted in an angry glare from Miku who said ''**I will not let you bad mouth Rock!'' **and they quickly hid behind their own Vocaloid afraid for what Miku might do to them.

Black Rock Shooter then hugged Miku and softly said so no one else could hear ''**Thank you.'' **and let go again.

As there was nothing left to do everybody said C ya tomorrow and logged off and prepared for sleep.

''Sleep well Rock.'''Rin said while Black Rock Shooter was climbing in her sleeping unit.

''You sleep well also Rin.'' And she closed the sleeping unit and closed her eyes.

'Phew that went okay for a first day Rin thought and pulled out a book with the title: Vocaloid Manual. The book had the following words writing on its back:

_This manual is to ensure that no Vocaloid turns into a Zeroloid._

_You must keep your Vocaloid under control at all times for if you fail the Vocaloid will turn against you and the rest of humanity._

_It is of great importance that this manual is hidden away from any Vocaloid as reading this might result the Vocaloid going haywire and becoming a Zeroloid._

Rin closed the book again and went to sleep.

What he didn't know is that a certain black Vocaloid had seen him read the book and saw its content.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**-GooBall**


End file.
